What's this?
by Aiko no Sabaku
Summary: Inspired by the song, "Starangers Like Me" by Phil Collins. A day with Gaara and Aiko after she leads to tell him that there is so much he can experience in the world besides what he's known.
1. Chapter 1

What's This?

Author-ESS: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Aiko...'cuz, she's me....so yea. OH YEA! This was inspired by the song Strangers Like Me by Phil Collins for the movie Tarzan (which I don't own either...-_-). Beautiful song. XD ANYWAYS!!!

Chap 1: You're Lucky You're Cute.

Aiko walked slowly down the center of the streets of Sunagakure. Her waist long black hair was unbearable under the thick desert sun.

She just came back from a Sunagakure Anbu mission. Which had been a grueling 4 days wandring around on Suna's coast line and following leads into the desert. So she hoped for a damn hero's welcome right about now.

But all she got was a few questions of how the mission went and reminders to go see the Kazekage. *Jeeze, I think I know by now guys* Aiko thought sarcastically as she walked into the air conditioned lobby of the Kage tower.

It felt like heaven as Aiko leaned against a wall momentarily. The ever so present -not to mention jealous- secretary glared at her. "The Kazekage is in a meeting, Aiko-SAMA", the secretary nearly spat out the formality.

But Aiko just nodded and smiled as she took off her mask, "Hai, thank you". She had nothing more to say to this girl, so Aiko walked almost stiffly down the endless halls.

She came upon the familiar silver door plaque that had scrawled on it in black, ~Kazekage's Office~. Aiko rolled her eyes, she never liked that sign. *Well of COURSE it's his office......* she sarcastically thought of what else it could be.

*No, the Akatsuki is in there, that's their hideout...jeeze.* Aiko heard what sounded like mumbling from the inside of the room. It suddenly got heated and she could almost hear it clearly.

But she decided to crack open the door so she could see ever so slightly inside. She saw the back of two elders facing Gaara who looked well, in a word...pissed.

The conversation continued, "Kazekage-sama, we understand your deepest feelings for Miss Aiko. But we advise you to cut all ties with her. She is a bad influence."

Aiko saw Gaara slam his hand onto the desk top, making the two older men jump. "YOU....can't even IMAGINE my feelings for Aiko. She's the best thing to happen to me! And I would be DELIGHTED to know how she's a bad influence. Name one..." The elders were speechless, it seemed they were still shocked from Gaara's little outburst.

"Well, Kazekage-sama, it seems our meeting has come to a close, we bid you a good day." With that, the two geezers got out of their seats and meandered to the door. Aiko's heart started to pump and she slowly shut the door. She could've sworn though, that she saw Gaara look up and smirk as she shut the door.

*Shit shit shit!, I can dodge S-ranked criminals but can't hide my self from-* Her thoughts were cut off as the door swung open and she was face to face with the elders. She moved off to the side and bowed low, as the two old men promptly nodded curtly and glared.

As they passed and went out of sight, Aiko felt a grainy substance grab her waist and drag her into the office as the door shut. She looked up to see Gaara. His head rested against his palm, as his other hand rested on the desk, controlling the sand.

"Well, looks like I caught a spy...tell me, which village are you from." He smirked as Aiko stuck her tongue out, she played along, "make me. What are you going to do if I don't tell you...huh?" Gaara tugged her around his desk to meet his lips.

"Oh, I'll a find a way..." Aiko couldn't suppress it any longer. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Gaara's kneck, "Oh my god! Gaa-kun, it was HORRIBLE....4 god awful days in the sun....LOOK I got a tan...My natural glowing creamy skin tone is GONE!!"

Gaara kissed the crook of Aiko's kneck and chuckled, "Well....I'm sure it'll be back in no time. Plus, you're ANBU, didn't you go through years of extreme training for this?" Aiko shrugged and kissed Gaara's lips softly as her released her. Aiko sat on a corner of Gaara's desk as he turned to do paperwork.

After a while, she began to feel the clutches of boredom grip her brain. She didn't like it. So she leaned on Gaara and looked at his paperwork, "Dear Kazekage-sama, below is a space for you to sign to finalize the.....financial support? given to Konohagakure-UGH! Gaa-kun, is that ALL you're doing?!"

Gaara chuckled at his girlfriend's lack of ways to preoccupy her self when alone with him doing work. "Honestly, Aiko, can't you doodle or walk around the halls?" Aiko looked at him like he was crazy. Some times he didn't understand that most people needed entertainment after a while. He was still confused about a lot of emotions, and most socialization.

She mocked his question, "Honestly, Gaara-kun...you need to get out and observe people... most NORMAL persons' need entertainment." She saw his eye twitch in agitation. "What do you mean, NORMAL persons'? Care to explain?"

Aiko poked his cheek and explained so he wouldn't get mad, "well, since you grew up not really knowing anything about love, or socializing with others, you don't really know how it's like to sit around without talking and interacting. Now I love silence because I'm just plain shy and unsocial. But you, mister...should go out and just see what people are doing."

Gaara raised a non-existent eye brow and replied, "no one's ever shown me those things....except you and Naruto and a few others." He looked up at her innocently and Aiko held in a squeal. Instead she hugged him around the neck, "God, you're so cute."

Gaara chuckled," that reminds me, you know you're not supposed to be here?" Aiko gasped and drew away from him. "B-but, you wouldn't kick me out?" Gaara shook his head and said, "no, Aiko I won't kick you out. But you're lucky you're so damn cute."

Aiko laughed and hopped off his desk and clapped her hands together, "C'mon, you need to take a break and go out and see real people." Gaara's expression was priceless as he got up from his seat. "Do you know how much trouble I would get into?"

She shrugged and turned around, "alright then, I'll just go ask Kankuro to come with me. I'm sure we'll have TONS of fun." She smiled as she heard Gaara growl lowly. "Fine, let's go...." He Grabbed her hand and walked to the window.

He opened it and made a platform of sand as he and Aiko floated down to the street below. Gaara and Aiko walked hand in hand through the streets, people looking at them. Some pointed, others whispered.

Aiko could feel her lover's uncomfortable aura and leaned into him slightly. "Don't worry, love, it'll be okay, just ignore them, k?" She looked up at him as her nodded slightly.

As they walked through the street, Aiko pointed out things to Gaara. Such as vendors who she knew. She told him of their stories and of their families. He looked at the people who passed him and observed their facial expressions.

"You see that woman there, she's just been crying. " Aiko explained as they walked through the Park. Gaara looked over at her and cocked his head to the side, "H-how do you know??" Aiko giggled and pointed to her face, "See, you can still see the redness and whatnot. And her whole demeanor says it all."

The red head still looked confused but he was trying to understand. As the day went on, Aiko introduced Gaara to street people. She could see it bothered him slightly that they bowed so deeply and didn't look him in the eyes.

Aiko giggled as he tried to converse with people but looked away when her turned to playfully glare at her. The old couples that passed them looked at them with soft eyes and Gaara fidgeted under their gaze.

"I told you its okay, Gaara...calm down. They won't eat you, jeeze." Gaara chewed on his lip slightly and pulled her along, away from the larger throngs of people. He heard her stomach growl delicately and dug her over to a food vendor.

"You need to eat, you know. Get something..." Aiko looked to him sheepishly as her stomach growled more viciously. So she jogged over and got an ice cream, as she stood and waited, Gaara couldn't notice how she looked in the sun.

Her creamy pale skin seemed to give off a raditating glow that was too hard to ignore. His eyes traveled along the curves of her waist and bosom, all nicely filled out might he add. Her hair glowed a silky black as her eyes were lighter than usual because of the lighting.

She collected her ice cream and walked over to him. As she did, Aiko held out the creamy treat to Gaara. He looked at it she sat next to him, her arm still extended slightly to him. "Here, want some?"

Gaara nodded slightly and leaned foreword. He licked the cold creamy-ness and licked his lips after as her tasted the flavor, Strawberry. Aiko giggled and drew back the ice cream to her own mouth.

He watch with great intense as her tongue licked the ice cream. he drew in a sharp breath as she spotted some of it left on her top lip, she crossed her eyes and licked it off. Her tounge delicately following an invisible trail along her top lip.

Gaara had to admit he felt kinda kinky watching her innocently licking her lips. He could stand it when she repeated this motion a while later, so he grabbed Aiko's arm and dragged her off.

Yea, so that's the first chap. I swear if you leave flames saying how you hate me or this story sucks. I will HUNT you down and pummel your face in. So keep that in mind and have a nice day! R&R plz and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress: yea, I don't own Naruto or Gaara. But I own myself, and my own iders.

So basically I had NO ideas for this chap, so it looooong and boring and drawn out. As you will tell later with the boring descriptions of undressing. ANYways, as boring as it might be, bare with me. This is the last chap unless I sporadically decide to add another. Probably not, though...so HAH! Alright, on ward my loves!

Chap 2: Let me show you...

It was getting later on in the day and people were waning off and only a select few dedicated couples stayed out as the sunset quickly approached. Aiko had been filling her lover in on all things social and he felt like he understood a little better.

"So, do you know what I'm saying when I talk about me having to do something every once and a while. huuuuh?" Aiko poked Gaara on the cheek and he smiled and kissed her fingertip. "Positively and unconditionally, my love."

Aiko smiled and kissed his cheek softly, "well, that's good. See I can do smart things sometimes!" She made an innocent face and Gaara chuckled.

He looked toward the horizon and noticed the sun was setting. He stood up and dragged Aiko with him. "Come with me, it's MY turn to show you something."

He then started running toward the edge of town, trying to beat the sun set.

As they ran across the sand, Gaara pulled her higher and higher up a pillar of rock. When they reached they top, Aiko gasped at was spread before her on the far off horizon.

Beautiful swirls of oranges and pinks seemed to blast across the sky. "Oh my, Gaara, it's beautiful, this is so amazing. I've never seen the sunset like this!" Aiko smiled widely at Gaara as he stroked her cheek softly.

He sat on the ground and dangled his feet over the side. Aiko followed suit and leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. As the sun sank further and further down and the stars popped up across the darkening sky, Gaara sighed and looked over to Aiko.

She was sound asleep on his shoulder and he smiled at her. He decided not to wake her; instead, he gently picked her up in his arms and walked back into town. The night sky was as inky a black as Aiko's hair by now and Gaara decides to go home and rest.

As he walked through town, to their small apartment, Gaara hummed a soft tune that floated up into the warm desert night.

Gaara's sand opened the door for them as he entered slowly and picked his way through the darkness of their unlit home. He glided into their room and set Aiko down on the bed. Gaara looked at her and noticed she had refrained from removing her ANBU gear.

So he bent down and delicately unzipped her vest and untangled her mask which sat on her hip. Gaara then proceeded to remove her holster and slid off Aiko fishnet and skirt. She shivered slightly as the cool of their room breezed across her half nakedness.

Gaara hurried to get her pj's and softly pulled them up so they rested on her hips lightly. He smiled slightly at his 'handy' work in not waking up his sleeping girlfriend, for he knew what would happen if he did. OH yes, he knew first hand the wrath of Aiko when she was woken up when she didn't want to be.

He remembered being blindly hit in the face so hard he was knocked backward. Soon after Aiko awoke and apologized fervently for what she had done.

In the mean time, Aiko had snuggled under the covers and Gaara had unstrapped his gourd and set down by his nightstand. He had changed into his pj's which consisted of black boxers with tan gourds on them and a black muscle shirt (all credit goes to Aiko, of course.).

The Kazekage crawled into bed beside his lover and draped an arm over her waist. Scooting close, so his body heat engulfed her, Gaara soon drifted off as well. But because of his still, but fading, insomnia, he would wake up momentarily.

Every time he did, Gaara would stroke Aiko's half exposed hip with his finger and nuzzle her neck softly, being careful not to wake her. Then, his eyes would shut and once again he would fade into sleep.

His mind was clouded with the dreams of finally understanding the strangers that were the people who he was supposed to understand.

And the woman who was one of his most cherished friends and his lover. The woman who helped lead him into this pleasantly confusing world, and would someday, lead him out the other side.

~Sobs~ I finished!! I'm SO proud!! I've realized this probably the 7th story I've ever truly finished, 5th or 4th with a decent ending, and I've been writing for almost 6 years! HUZZAH!! ~pat on the back~ alright, so, like I said I don't really know if I'm gonna add to it, probably not because if I do I won't finish(ehehe...^^;) and the ending will be crappy. So weep, cry whatever you want, it's finished! Now, R&R....or I will track you down and dump burnt cookies all over your bed whilst you sleep!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!


End file.
